Vampires In Love
by JazzyLittleMonster
Summary: A collection of Alice and Jasper one-shots. Lots of lovely fluff and more. Canon and in character. If you have requests for moments, let me know! Now added: Chap 6: Jasper and Alice tell Bella the story of how they met & Chap 7: Jasper & Esme do laundry!
1. Love, Baseball and a Purple Dress

A/N: This was in my head and I had to write it! I might add more if I get struck by strong inspiration again. If you're looking for a juicier read, head on over to my multi-chapter Jasper/Alice fic, Run Away With Me.

* * *

**1.**

Jasper stood in the middle of the Cullens' living room, his strong arms raised above his head. Around his neck hung a gorgeous deep purple dress, with fine lace embroidery. He was silent, waves of serenity and concentration rolling off him. He stood almost completely still, like a statue, and stared straight ahead, while keeping one subtle eye on the baseball game on the TV.

"Turn," a small voice below him mumbled. Reluctantly he turned away from the game circling slowly until the voice murmured, "Stop".

Now he could only see the dim reflection of the TV in their large living room window. Even with his excellent eyesight he had to squint hard to follow what was happening.

His wife was kneeling at his feet, intensely focused, folding and tucking the hem of the dress. She held a needle and thread between her teeth, blurring her speech.

"Hand," she mumbled. Jasper lowered one arm and held out his hand, in which he held a box of pins. Without looking up, she took them from him one by one and pinned the hem with them.

"Oh no!" she gasped suddenly, coming across a very tiny uneven fold. "There's a bump! Now I have to start all over again!"

Her family, sat near them on the couch watching the game, chuckled loudly. Only Esme lamely attempted to hide her laughter.

"How's it going, Jas?" Emmett murmured, barely louder than a whisper. Alice's head whipped around at him.

"I heard that!" she scolded, glaring at him.

"I said it loud," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows. He picked up a pillow from the couch, taking aim to throw it, while Alice pointed the sharp end of a pair of scissors at him.

"Here Alice," Jasper mumbled soothingly, "you missed a pin," he pointed to a spot on the dress, and she pounced on it without another word to Emmett. As she worked, a satisfied smile began to spread on her face.

"Why is Jasper wearing a dress, anyway?" Emmett asked, still laughing at his brother in the purple gown.

"It's easier to make it hang right when it's on a person," Alice muttered, her attention caught up in her work.

Bella wandered over to them and shuddered, remembering only too well the feeling of Alice fussing over her. She caught eyes with Jasper and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Why do put yourself through this?" she mouthed, quiet enough that Alice didn't notice.

Jasper gave a little shrug and smiled, "Look at her," he murmured.

They looked down at Alice, who had finished the hem and was sitting back on her heels, admiring her work with pride, a huge silly proud smile on her face.

Bella looked back at Jasper to see him gazing adoringly at Alice, clearly thrilled to see her so happy. Alice looked up and smiled at him, and Bella was so overwhelmed by the intense emotion that passed between them when their eyes met that she had to take a few steps back.

"Thanks Jazz," Alice said, noticing Bella and smiling at her too, as if to say _isn't my husband adorable_.

He merely ducked his head a little, and removed the coat hanger from around his neck very gingerly, handing it to Alice with utmost care.

Moments later the dress was safely upstairs and they were curled up in an armchair, Alice in his lap. Jasper watched the game over Alice's head, his chin messing up her cool spikey style as it rested there. She didn't seem to mind. She stroked little patterns on the back of his hand, occasionally reaching up to run her fingers through the hair at back of his neck. When his team scored a home run, she bounced up and down and cheered loudly, doing a little victory dance in his lap. They high-fived.

Not for the first time, Bella was struck with the thought that being around those two was a profound lesson in what it meant to love someone.


	2. Everything So Simple

_A/N: Another little moment. For a juicier read, you check out my multi-chapter Jasper/Alice fic, Run Away With Me. Also check out the J/A fics on my Favorites, they are great. Review if the urge takes you!_

_

* * *

_

**2. (EDWARD POV).**

It is known amongst our family that Alice and Jasper's relationship is the most private, the most reserved. Even Carlisle and Esme engage in the occasional kissing or hand holding in public.

For a long time everyone assumed their relationship was just about a deep spiritual respectful love, rather than the lust and physical desires that are often the primary factor in a relationship - although if you ask Rose and Emmett that makes for a very satisfying relationship!

Carlisle thought perhaps Alice had never matured to desire a physical relationship, having been shut in the dark on mind altering drugs for most of her life until her transformation. She was the size of a child; tiny, slim, her curves present but subtle, her attitude so simple and optimistic it was almost childlike.

He also speculated that Jasper was a man ruled by discipline and restraint, having spent most of his life in military situations, and being so broken upon finding Alice, that he merely lived to serve her just to be around her beautiful spirit, expecting nothing in return and taking only whatever she offered.

I knew better than this. Unfortunately, my gift prevents things that should be private from staying that way, but I have enough decency that I would never tell the things I know about the two of them, the parts of their relationship that no one else sees. While their relationship is based in a connection that is deeper and more profound than any of ours, with both of them being entirely dependent on the other to exist as they know it, there are so many more things that no one else notices. I wouldn't even notice them if it weren't for my gift, which can at times be unfortunate...

Alice's gift allows her to know exactly when they have a window of opportunity to engage in very loud, rough sex, the kind that would put Emmett and Rosalie to shame. Being skilled at self-restraint, Jasper is able to wait until the coast is clear. No one would know they do it if I didn't get assaulted with mental images of Jasper holding Alice's legs over her head the moment I returned to the house. That was not the way I wanted to find out how flexible my sister is.

Thanks to Jasper's gift, they have worked out a way of talking without words. People are awed whenever they witness them doing it, because all they can see is the intense personal connection. Due to my gift, I can hear the words passing between them as they will each other to feel them. They can only do simple phrases, like I love you, or I missed you, or I'm sorry. But all it takes is for them to make a connection, and with the help of Jasper's gift they speak through specific emotions that pass back and forth between them. For longer things they whisper together, their voices moving so fast that only they can tell what each other is saying, because they're so tuned to each other's voices.

Whenever Emmett does something impressive, Rosalie loves to compliment him. Being proud of him is an extension of showing herself off. When we play sports, she shouts encouragement like a cheerleader, things like "That's my monkey man!" Alice does the same thing, but Jasper and I are the only ones who hear it. Jasper feels it, in her bursts of pride, how she glows for him, as I hear her scream, "That's my cowboy!" in her head, her eyes bright and shining.

People often think Jasper looks like he's in pain. Only I can hear how happy he is inside, just to be near Alice. He got used to constant pain a long time ago and barely even registers it anymore next to the soothing peace and soaring joy he feels around her.

It's true that Jasper is used to being guarded, and Alice likes to keep things simple and straightforward. But these are just the outer layers, the things other people are allowed to see. Most of their relationship happens on levels between them that no one else is privy to.

They are not shy or modest, they just don't feel the need to show off, like Rosalie, and don't overcomplicate things and get lost in words and thoughts the way I tend to. They're part of the same soul, deeply connected so that they don't need to exert extra effort to constantly affirm their love like Carlisle and Esme with their needs to love things, which extends to their need to show affection to each other.

Of course their gifts help. Jasper's intensifies their deep connection, because they never don't know what the other is feeling, and can communicate through their very souls. And Alice's provides unadulterated trust between them, because there's nothing Jasper could do that she wouldn't know about. He doesn't seem to mind the lack of privacy. He seems to like it, in the same way she likes that he could never not know what she was feeling so she would never be able to hide something from him. It does make things a lot simpler, having complete trust as a given and knowing each other as well as they know themselves.

With two different vampires, this combination of gifts might be too intense to work. But they need each other as intensely as their connection lets them be together, so for them it works out just perfectly.

Things between them work so well and easily that they don't _need_ to be anymore than they are.


	3. The Protector

_A/N: Ooh, look at that, another little one just popped out. This moment is when Alice goes to visit Bella in Forks after her vision in New Moon._

* * *

**3. (JASPER.)**

We rarely fight, because there are very few things I feel more passionately about than making Alice happy, so I'm usually more than content to go along with whatever she wants.

I'm not used to being concerned with what I want. The very concept of wanting is foreign to me. So daring and selfish and luxurious it feels uncomfortable in contrast with the simplicity of obeying, getting on with things, accepting one's lot. Back in my time, people rarely wanted for things. It wasn't done.

The only thing I ever remember wanting badly, despite myself, was Alice, and I got her, so I am content with whatever comes after.

Since before I can remember, in my human life, I followed orders. I served my country. After I was changed, I served my maker. Everything I did was for land. I never had time to learn how to want, I spent all my time on earth perfecting the following of orders, the dedicating of myself to my purpose.

Now, Alice is my country. It's comforting to still be able to use my patriotism proudly, in my dedication to her. It's the kind of love I know how to express more readily than the flimsy romantic sentiments that I hear falling from Edward and Bella's mouths.

I'm learning to have small desires for myself, like the urge to read or hum a tune. But more than anything, the purpose of my life is directed at making Alice happy.

Alice knows this, so when I disagree with her she knows it's something very important to me.

That's why I don't understand why she went back to Forks without me. I have a sneaking suspicion she's trying to protect me. I know her emotions better than my own, and I think there's more in store for her than just the trip to Forks. She knows best; her visions have never led us wrong, and I trust her with both our lives. But it still breaks my dead heart and claws at my cold chest not to be able to be the protector this time.

* * *

_If you have any requests for moments/one-shots that you would like to see here, let me know!_


	4. Audition

**4.**

**Audition**

Jasper sat in line on the sidewalk with hundreds of young hopeful girls. His jaw clenched to keep from breathing them in, and he buried his head in book.

Alice had decided she wanted to audition for a dance company, just for fun. But she also urgently wanted to go shopping, so here Jasper was waiting in line for her.

The girls around him were not oblivious to the gorgeous mysterious guy sat there reading, his honey blonde hair gently falling in his eyes, his ripped muscles visible beneath his light cotton tee. They were surprised he wasn't cold in the early morning air.

Soon, they began talking to him, because who wouldn't talk to a gorgeous man they were sat next to for hours?

At first they felt nervous and scared to approach him, but soon they found themselves feeling at ease.

"So what are you doing here all on your own?" a tall bubbly dark haired girl named Stacy, asked.

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend," Jasper replied quietly.

The girls "aww"ed in unison. This guy was seriously adorable.

"That's so sweet of you! My boyfriend wouldn't be caught dead at a dance audition, let alone get up this early to come wait with me," a blonde girl named Rebecca swooned.

Jasper shrugged and smiled, "I don't mind."

The girls "aww"ed again. They inched closer to him, feeling braver, and tried to get the beautiful guy to keep talking. His voice was like gravelly honey, sexy and delicious.

"What's your girlfriend's name?" Stacy asked.

"Alice," Jasper replied softly, and his eyes shone when he said it. Just her name on his tongue made him so happy.

"She's a lucky girl," Rebecca sighed, and then blushed that she'd said it out loud.

Jasper chuckled softly and shook his head, "I'm the lucky one."

The girls thought they would just about faint from swooning at how adorable this guy was. They tried to flirt a bit as they talked, because they couldn't help themselves. But while the gorgeous guy was polite and nice, he was completely unresponsive to their flirting. It was obvious he was seriously in love with his girlfriend. Even though they couldn't help being jealous, it made them happy that such a guy existed, because it gave them hope that maybe one day they'd find one. They looked forward to meeting the girl who'd managed to get this guy later at the audition.

When the monitor came out and set up the sign up list, Jasper put away his book, folding down a corner of the page to mark his place. When his turn came for the sign up list, he wrote _Alice Cullen._

He texted Alice to let her know he was done, and what time she had to arrive for the audition.

Later in the day, the girls from that morning saw the girl they had been wondering about. Alice pulled up at the dance studio in a bright yellow Porsche that made several people turn heads.

She bounced out of the car and over to Jasper, looking like she was dancing already. The girls were surprised how tiny she was compared to the gorgeous guy's big frame, and at her short spiky hair and slim almost androgynous look under the designer clothing she wore. They had been expecting a leggy supermodel when wondering who could be worthy of such a beautiful devoted boyfriend.

But the way he looked at her, it was clear he thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Watching him look at her, the girls realized she was very beautiful in her own unique way. Her small features were delicate like a mystical creature, and she seemed to radiate a kind of bright glow that was very attractive.

She jumped up to hug Jasper when she reached him, and she was so small he easily lifted her off the ground. She kissed his cheek and then stroked it with her little hand and they heard her thank him for waiting in line.

They were surprised when the gorgeous guy said something to her, and jerked his head in their direction. Alice laughed, and tugged his hand as she flitted over to them.

"Hi!" she said brightly, "My boyfriend says you were asking about me."

The girls were taken aback at her exuberance and friendliness.

"I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you! I'm excited to be auditioning together," she said with a warm smile.

The girls introduced themselves, and felt their shock calm into a comfortable feeling, as Alice launched into conversation with them. Her gorgeous boyfriend just stood there silently, holding her hand, watching her talk animatedly like she was the only thing on earth.

The girls, whose boyfriends had groaned and made excuses not to come and support them because they would be bored and uncomfortable, couldn't believe how devoted the guy was to Alice, and how he seemed so content just to be around her. His whole demeanor seemed a little brighter than it was earlier as he focused on her, like she was making him happier just by being there.

The girls wished for themselves that one day they would have such sweet and devoted boyfriends.


	5. Rainy Day

_A/N: If you're looking for a longer read, head on over to my multichapter fic-in-progess, "THE ALICE BRANDON RECOVERY PROGRAM". Anyway, hope you enjoy. I love them :)_

**5.**

**(EMMETT POV)**

Everyone thinks Jasper is Alice's bitch but she does a lot of shit for him too.

If it weren't for Alice, he'd never make it out the door dressed in the morning. And as much as he loves to act all tortured about it I know the guy likes going to school. For the same reason we all do: it gives him something to do.

I laugh along with everyone when he lets Alice dress him up like a dolly. But without her he wouldn't know what to wear, or how to take care of himself. The guy knows a lot of crazy intense stuff that I can't even comprehend, but Jasper just doesn't know shit like taking care of himself. It was never a priority of his.

It's kind of cute, they're like co-depedent.

In humans it would probably be a bit creepy how much they need each other, but as vampires I guess it doesn't matter as much.

With all the fucked up things that have happened to them, its pretty cute how they worked out so well in the end.

I try to be what they are to each other for Rose.

It would be a bit much to do all the time, but when we forget how to be there for each other and get wrapped up in ourselves, they're a good example of how to totally live for the other person, like they're a part of you.

Alice feels everything Jasper feels, and not just 'cuz of his abilities. They're connected in ways none of us fully understand.

Alice is very strong, because she doesn't remember the bad in her life and her ability to see future makes her confident and sure of herself 'coz she always knows. Her reserves of joy are huge and like a net for Jasper. He needs someone strong and Alice is very strong.

At the same time, if she ever needed him, he would be a protector. The moments she's off in her visions he's almost always holding her hand. He's got her back while she's vulnerable and tethers her down to reality. He's like a tamed lion. I feel it from him when we play wrestle. Still has all the warrior instincts but now all directed towards the safety and happiness of one being.

And her energies are all directed to his happiness too. Alice lifts him up to stop him sinking into oblivion.

They balance each other really well, not like me and Rose. We're two sides of the same coin.

They're a weird pair. Good people. It's like together they make one great thing.

.

My thoughts drifted back to reality, where we were sat in the Cullen house, playing a board game and listening to the Forks rain cascade against the floor to ceiling windows.

Alice was watching it, glowing like a little glowworm.

"I think the rain is so romantic. Don't you think so Jazz?" she sighed contentedly, glancing up at her husband as she sat on his lap.

"I think you're so romantic," he said quietly, smiling down at his wife.

"I think you're right." She grinned up at him.

"Oh please," Rosalie mimed throwing up between my legs. Alice poked her tongue out and gave Jazz a peck on the lips.

I laughed at the three of them, until Rose shut me up with her mouth.

* * *

_Another A/N: If you're out of new Jasper/Alice things to read and have already checked out my J/A fics, I recently realised you can pretty much read any of my AU Collins/Angel fics (especially "Orphanage" and "A Different Story") and replaced Angel with Alice and Collins with Jasper and it fits. There you go, more reading material!_


	6. Stories

**6. Stories.**

Alice and Jasper sat with Bella and Edward outside on a grassy stretch of field. It was a rare sunny day and they enjoyed the warmth of the sun heating their cold marble skins, making them feel almost human. They were shielded from prying eyes by a thick wood of trees on all sides of the clearing.

Alice had pulled her tank top up to just under her bra so that she could feel the sun on as much of her body as possible. The tips of Jasper's gnarled fingers danced along the glittering stretch of diamond white skin at Alice's waist, down to her tiny belly button and back. He drew lazy patterns on her skin with the intense level of concentration he used to give to drawing battle plans.

Edward was engaged in a similar exploration of Bella's back as she lay on her stomach with her t-shirt lifted to the same level as Alice's.

"Jasper," Bella's soft voice broke the comfortable silence. "Remember years ago when I was human, you started telling me the story of how you and Alice met?"

Jasper nodded quietly. He liked Bella now as much as the rest of the family.

"Can you finish telling it?" Bella would have been blushing if she still had blood in her, "It was such a nice story."

Edward laughed, "I see I'm not the only romantic."

Jasper was quiet for a while and Bella began to think he wouldn't say anything. But then he spoke soft and low, his fingers continuing their lazy journey on Alice's stomach.

"Well, after I took her hand, I believe the next thing I said was 'Are you here to kill me?'"

Alice's tinkling laugh echoed around the clearing bouncing off the trees. She turned over onto her stomach and put her head in Jasper's lap.

"I said 'No'," she added, smiling warmly up at Jasper.

When their eyes met, the air around them became intensely charged as usual and Bella felt the now familiar need to look away.

Jasper continued the story, not taking his eyes off of Alice's. Bella still couldn't look at them, so she rolled over and watched the clouds as she listened to Jasper's voice.

"Just as I thought to ask who you were, you said…"

"I'm Alice," Alice's high voice cut in. "You took off your hat and said 'Jasper Whitlock, ma'am' like a good Southern gentleman. A hundred years of fighting didn't touch your good manners," Alice gazed up at him fondly and glowed with pride for him. "And then you said…"

Jasper and Alice were trading the story off effortlessly, seeming to know exactly when each other wanted to speak. This time Jasper's deep voice took over, full of underlying emotion and Bella felt like she was hearing him say it for the first time.

"'Miss Alice, what do you want with me if not to kill me?' I said it," Jasper explained softly, "Because I could feel you so strong and bright and good, that I could barely stand it. You were like nothing I'd ever known. I wasn't sure whether to be afraid of you or to worship you." Bella heard Alice laugh lightly again, and Jasper continued,

"Logically I knew you couldn't be an Angel, but that was what my mind kept jumping to. You'd think as a soldier and tactician I'd have learned my lesson the first time trusting an Angel." Bella knew he was referring to the night he was turned. "But no matter what fate it sealed for me, I already knew I'd never be able to be away from you again. So I was hoping you were either there to take me with you or end me so I'd never have to be."

Bella chanced a glance at them to see Jasper stroking Alice's cheek and her eyes sparkling as she smiled up at him lovingly. The air around them was still intense, but Bella found herself able to stand it.

"And I said," Alice continued, "Jasper, I'll never hurt you. I don't want anything from you. All I want is you."

Jasper bent to brush a kiss against Alice's forehead, whispering against it so quietly Bella thought his words must be just for Alice now. Even with vampire hearing she had to strain to hear him.

"When you said my name, I thought my heart had exploded," Jasper whispered. "Then I remembered I didn't have one. Then I realized what you were saying, and it exploded again in spite of itself."

Alice laughed, and he kissed her again, on the mouth this time. But only a quick kiss. Bella knew they kept their intimacy for when they were in private. Edward had let slip about it a couple times.

"'I had to keep saying 'I want you' about a hundred times before you'd believe me. I think you only gave in to yourself because you saw how it was hurting me watching you fight your happiness." Alice laughed again, softer this time. Jasper brought his mouth to her forehead again and hummed against her skin.

Edward had been listening to the story and laughed too.

"Remember when you first came to live with us?" he said, recalling another story.

Jasper glanced sharply up at Edward. Their eyes met and he ducked his head shamefully when he realized what Edward meant.

"You spent two days scowling at me before you came up to me after a hunt on the third day," Edward continued.

Jasper was ashamed when he spoke, "I said, 'I don't like you at all but I can't help feeling rude because I know you can hear what I'm thinking'".

"He was referring to the many ways he was planning to murder me every time I came within ten feet of Alice." Edward supplied.

Jasper mumbled an apology. Edward brushed it off.

"I said it was okay then and I'll say it again. I don't blame you. You had your reasons, they're understandable. I was unmated, therefore an obvious threat. And Alice and I got along well instantly because of our gifts. Do you remember what I said?"

Jasper nodded ruefully. "You said 'You have nothing to worry about. It would be pointless trying anything even if I wanted to. I can read Alice's mind too, you know? She lives and breathes for you. Well, not breathes, but you understand what I mean, don't you?'"

Jasper laughed softly at Edward's words, and Edward joined him.

"There were no hard feelings," he assured. The two exchanged a smile, surprising Bella. Even when he was content and friendly it was rare to see Jasper smile at someone other than Alice. "We became friends soon after that."

Bella put her head in Edward's lap letting the stories wash over her. She felt a part of such great love, being in this family. She glanced over at Alice and Jasper and saw that he was now stretched out on the ground beside Alice, looking uncharacteristically relaxed. He was usually always alert for danger. Though he was covering most of Alice's body with his so he probably felt like she was protected and safe. Their heads were close together, foreheads almost touching, and they were whispering softly together. His low hum together with her light fast ringing sounded like insect noises.

Bella knew that she and Edward loved each other more than she could comprehend and that their love was all consuming and never-ending, but still she hoped that one day she and Edward would be as close as Jasper and Alice.


	7. One Is Enough

**7. One Is Enough.**

Six days and three hours ago, Jasper had gone with Alice to the airport to board a plane to New York for Fashion Week. Alice had only recently discovered the event, and it was her newest favorite holiday.

Six days and two hours ago, Alice had a vision that someone on the plane would get a papercut and Jasper wouldn't be able to resist in the confined space. Not wanting to chance the massacre and not wanting to make Alice miss her favorite holiday of the year, six days and one hour ago Jasper had stayed behind while Alice went to New York.

Not that Jasper was counting.

He knew it was irrational to worry about her, but he just felt uncomfortable when they were apart. And years of experience had taught Jasper that just because there was no immediate danger, it didn't mean you were safe.

Alice had offered to take the next flight with him, but it would have made her miss the Betsey Johnson event. Being a sweet husband, Jasper insisted she go on without him. He could have taken the next flight himself, but he didn't trust his restraint alone in a tin can of humans in the sky. He was never as strong without Alice.

It would only be a week, so Jasper went back to the Cullens.

It had been a very long quiet and boring week. Jasper was sat on the living room couch, holding a book but spending more time gazing out the window at nothing than reading it when Esme came in.

"Hello Jasper," she greeted warmly, taking a seat opposite him, opening a book of her own. "Where is everybody?"

"Not sure," Jasper answered quietly. That was the kind of thing to ask Alice, he wasn't used to the question. Esme's entrance to the room brought with it a soothing joy.

Although they had very little in common and nothing to talk about, Jasper enjoyed being around Esme. Her emotional climate was warm and pleasant; the closest to Alice's in the house.

After so many years with Alice, Jasper was quite addicted to being surrounded with happiness and light giddy emotions. It counteracted the dark emotions in him and balanced him out so that he was comfortable.

A while later when Esme left to fold some towels, Jasper followed her.

Esme had noticed him tagging along after her all week. Being a kind woman, she hadn't said a word about it. She even gave him little tasks to do when she could. Esme saw how Jasper liked to be kept busy. When he didn't have an immediate task, he sat around the house like he was waiting for Alice to come through the door and tell him what to do.

"I'm surprised Edward or Emmett or Rosalie aren't making the most of you being without Alice to distract your attention," Esme said kindly.

They continued folding towels in silence for a minute until Jasper answered,

"They're not really interested in talking to me," Jasper answered quietly. He said it matter of factly, but Esme was shocked and saddened that he would believe such a thing.

"I'm sure that's not true, dear," she said earnestly. "I expect they just aren't sure how to approach you."

Esme herself always wondered if she was saying the right thing to Jasper. He was such a quiet and withdrawn man, and while he could make her feel comfortable and at ease, she could never tell if that was because _he _was comfortable or if he was just using his ability to make things pleasant for the people around him.

Jasper shrugged. "I know they don't dislike me. I'm just not of particular interest to them." Though he stated it calmly, Esme was sure she could feel a creeping loneliness, and touches of something deep, like sorrow. It felt so deep that maybe Jasper wasn't even consciously aware of it.

"Alice is the interesting one," he added.

Esme was struck with not being sure what to say. She wanted to reach out and rub his back, but he would almost definitely flinch away from her or instinctively crouch to attack if she tried. She'd never seen him let anyone but Alice touch him without invitation. Esme tried to reassure Jasper with words instead,

"You know you are cared about just as much as Alice, you are an equally important a part of this family."

"I know that," he responded, with a soft nod. "I know I'm welcome and wanted here. Loved, even," he frowned at the concept.

"But I can't force people to be interested in talking to me if they're not." He picked up another towel.

"Well, I could actually," he added with a deep sound that was almost a laugh. "But I won't. It's up to them what they do. They should have fun. I know I'm not much fun." Jasper finished up his pile of towels and reached for a heap of Carlisle's dress shirts to fold.

He and Esme worked in silence for a few minutes until Jasper's phone vibrated with a text from Alice, who had just seen their conversation in a vision.

_You're lots of fun. I'm always interested in talking to you. ;)_

Jasper smiled as he read it then turned back to the towels, "I really don't mind. I don't need a lot of people to be interested in me. I already have one. That's enough."

And he looked so happy suddenly, that Esme believed him and didn't say anything more.

* * *

_A/N: If you're looking for more to read, m__y favorite J/A fic of the moment is **MY COMMENTARY ON THE WORLD** by WutheringBites, it's so good! Hilarious and romantic. Go check it out right now if you haven't._

_Also loving **THE BRANDONS **by jmolly - best Southern Jasper I've ever read and Alice's human family! _

_And the J/A one-shot **CAUGHT UP IN THE SILENCE** by RAEcouter, really draws you in and is amazing and hot._

_I don't know why these fics don't have hundreds of reviews. Go check them out and leave them reviews! They are so good, you won't be disappointed._


End file.
